ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ravenshomeandstrangerthingsarethebestshowsever/Raven’s Home/Andi Mack/Bunk’d/DuckTales/Tangled: The Series Crossover
Hey there ��! You may or may not have read my comment I posted on this wiki (and other ones concerning this topic) about having a big, awesome, animated crossover of some of Disney Channel’s shows today. I have a plot that might suit the writers’ tastes’, and yours. But before we get into that, the crossover would contain the following shows: -Raven’s Home -Andi Mack -Bunk’d -DuckTales -Tangled: The Series -Big Here Six: The Series NOTE: Not all of main/recurring characters from each show would be in this event. The story revolves around the notions of DuckTales. This will be a 2 hr special. ————————————————————————————————————————————————— Plot: Flintheart Glomgold, Scrooge McDuck’s arch nemesis, finds ‘the purple jewel’ that makes people evil and determined to take over and destroy every last bit of the world, although, he doesn’t know this will happen. This is all happening in what Booker thinks to be his video game, ‘Duckburge’. When he and Tess are sitting near the game machine, they get sucked into this apocalyptic world and appear as animated characters. Raven, Chelsea, Nia, and Levi take a journey around the world to look for them. Emma and Ravi decide to take a vacation off of camp and go see they’re brother, Luke, and Lou and Ravi find people to cover up for them in the meantime. When Ravi attempts to try Luke’s videogame, ‘Duckburge’, he and a bystanding Emma get sucked into the game. Burtrum, unwillingly, visits parts of the world to search for them. Hiro creates a portal that sucks he and Bamax into the world of ‘Duckburge’ Jonah (from a Disney show called ‘Andi Mack) leaves the console that he uses to play ‘Duckburge’ on, which sucks him into the world during his sleep. Eugene (from a show called Tangled), thinking he’s drowning, comes out of the other side of a huge ocean in the world of Duckburge. When Raven, Nia, Levi, Chelsea, Burtrum, and Rapunzel fail they’re attempt to find they’re close ones, they find each other at a place in the world and make a search team. They break up into groups, and slowly, they each get sucked in the world of Duckburge. Everyone finds each other, and they tell each other what’s been going on...as far as Booker, Tess, Emma, Ravi, Hiro, Bamax, Jonah and Eugene are concerned, they’ve teamed up with Scroog Mcduck to steal the purple diamond from Flintheart Glomgold without killing or harming him, return it, and get back home back doing this, or get everything back to normal (as for the ducks). This all happens after Booker, Tess, etc have met Scrooge and discovered what’s going on. The entire team breaks up into groups and must find a way to steal that diamond without getting slaughtered in this apocalyptic world of blood, violence, and extreme terror. They don’t have a lot of time. They know they must be careful, because the evil Flintheart Glomgold will turn them evil and make them join him. And he turns them into evil demon minions one by one, until Scrooge, Booker, and Jonah remain. They have to do something, fast, or they’ll be turned evil, and evil Flintheart Glomgold will take over everything, and it’ll be the end of existence whatsoever. It ends when Jonah wakes up RIGHT when he’s the last 1 to be turned evil, and the world is about to blow into flames. He BELIEVES this might be a horrible dream, but he doesn’t know what the heck just happened.... ————————————————————————————————————————————————— Would this be deserving a part two? Please reply if so…! I know the ending doesn’t quite make sense, but it would all be explained in a thrilling part two. Thank so much. If you read this entire thing, ur awesome :) Category:Blog posts